dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dinosaur
are a diverse group of saurians. The fossil record indicates that birds evolved from theropod dinosaurs during the Jurassic Period and, consequently, they are considered a subgroup of dinosaurs by many paleontologists. The diverse group dinosaurs are still alive in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe, and they live on Earth, as well as on Namek and Cretaceous. They also lived on Mogina before it was destroyed by Beerus. Overview There are several types of dinosaurs throughout Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, including Triceratops and Apatosaurus. There are also dinosaur species that only exists in the Dragon Ball universe, including the Ferocisaurus, the Paozusaurus, and the Inflatasaurus Rex.Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 In the Dr. Slump chapter "Hello, Moon!", it is explained why dinosaurs coexist with Earthlings in the Dragon World: when Arale Norimaki traveled back to the prehistoric ages, she saved a vast number of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures from the Mass Extinction when she pushes a falling meteorite back into space. This also resulted in the creation of the Earth's moon in the Dragon World. In the special edition of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the God of Destruction Beerus claims that he went to Earth once and dinosaurs took a rude attitude with him, so he wiped them out.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Special Edition, 2014 Like their reality counterparts most of the dinosaurs range in sizes from 0.5 (2 ft) to over 30 meters in length and stood around 0.5 (2 ft) with some species exceeding up to 9–10 meters (30–32 ft) tall. However within the Dragon Ball ''universe; numerous of dinosaurs have unrealistically grown to kaiju scale, towering over mountains and buildings to a great extant. Appearances ''Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga When Goku leaves Bulma to bring Turtle to the beach, a dinosaur is seen walking near Bulma's Capsule House, scaring her. Shortly before meeting Yamcha, Chi-Chi encounters and kills a T. rex by decapitating it using the blade on her helmet. The appearance of this T. rex is much more accurate to its real-life counterpart than those that appear later in the series. In Monster Carrot's Village, dinosaurs serve as transportation. Tournament Saga A large dinosaur, possibly a Triceratops, is seen walking past Yamcha, Puar, Bulma and Oolong shortly after their ship crashes in a forest. In addition to this, a T. rex frequently chases Goku and Krillin as part of their training under Master Roshi. The appearance of this T. rex is noticeably somewhat different than the ones that later appear in Dragon Ball Z. It's most probable that this T. rex is actually an oversized Ceratosaurus. Red Ribbon Army Saga In the episode "A Trip to the City" where Goku goes to West City to get Bulma to repair the Dragon Radar, a woman can be seen walking a green theropod as if it were a dog. This woman and her pet are seen again in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Revival", when Bulma summons Shenron to revive those killed by Majin Vegeta in the World Martial Arts Tournament. In the episode "Master Thief, Hasky", it is revealed that Dr. Brief also keeps Dinosaurs as pets. Fortuneteller Baba Saga Krillin and Yamcha are chased by a dinosaur while training under Master Roshi for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". ''Dragon Ball Z'' Vegeta Saga Gohan constantly finds himself being chased by a hungry ''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' while fending for himself in the wild. He observes a large herd of Triceratops while he was atop the rock formation. Gohan makes friends with an injured , but the Apatosaurus is later eaten by the Ferocisaurus. Pretty soon, Gohan is able to easily outrun the Ferocisaurus and eventually slices off pieces of its tail to cook and eat. After a while, it is Gohan who is chasing the Ferocisaurus around. Several dinosaurs are seen leaving Paprika Wasteland right before the Saiyans arrive there. Namek Saga During a series of filler episodes involving Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma on a fake Namek, a gigantic dinosaur picks up a Dragon Ball and carries it into a lake full of acid, where it is killed. It is later revealed that both the dinosaur and the acid were an illusion, as was everything else on the Fake Namek, as they were imaginary quests constructed by the devious Raiti and Zaacro. Captain Ginyu Saga Bulma is chased by a Ferocisaurus and a Pterodactyl on Namek, but both are killed by Krillin and Gohan. Frieza Saga Bulma appears to be chased by a huge pack of Namekian T. rex's and Triceratops, but it turns out they are only running from Frieza's immense power as he transforms into his second form. Cell Games Saga During the panic that's gripping the people, two dinosaurs (apparently in business suits, as well) can be seen panicking. Great Saiyaman Saga Maraikoh appears to be a dinosaur, though he also resembles a dragon. He advances into the quarterfinals and beats Frogue, but is defeated by Goku in the semifinals. He is later seen during the Kid Buu Saga and in Dragon Ball GT. Gohan and Goten own a pet pterosaur named Chobi. Chobi has a mother, and also a father named Toh Toh. Chobi is kidnapped by greedy circus man Mr. Musuka, and Gohan, as Great Saiyaman, attempts to save him, but during a struggle between Saiyaman and Videl, Chobi calls his parents and they attack Satan City. Gohan is forced to knock Toh Toh out to stop him attacking Videl. The family is reunited, and Mr. Musuka is arrested for stealing an officer's handgun. Also Goten finds two dinosaurs while Gohan is training. The first is a baby who reminds him of Icarus. The second is big, and whips Goten away with his tail. Gohan thinks Goten could have been killed, but at that point was unaware that he was just as powerful as him, able to turn Super Saiyan. Majin Buu Saga Dinosaurs are shown in the Capsule Corporation atrium while Trunks is looking for the Dragon Radar. During Bulma and her friend's search for the Dragon Balls, the Four-Star Dragon Ball is swallowed by a dinosaur. They get it back thanks to one of Master Roshi's techniques.Dragon Ball Z episode 239, "Find the Dragon Balls" Kid Buu Saga Several dinosaurs are seen giving Goku energy for his Super Spirit Bomb. After Kid Buu's defeat, Goku decided to spend most of his day watching over some Pterosaur eggs, as they were nearing hatching, and he has to move some animals that might threaten the eggs survival away, some of which included a dueling Triceratops and T. rex, whom, after being moved to the island, were too confused and bewildered to continue dueling. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga A dinosaur appears on an Mogina and was killed by Chief Moginaian. Whis asks for the dinosaur's corpse so Beerus could eat it, but the inhabitant denies and transforms to fight Beerus. After defeating the Chief, Beerus decides he doesn't want to eat the dinosaur anymore and destroys the planet. Universe Survival Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' The gang visits Cretaceous, a planet populated by dinosaurs, in order to find one of the Three-Star Black Star Dragon Ball. Later, when the population of Earth is being moved to New Planet Plant in the wake of Earth's destruction at the hands of the Black Star Dragon Balls, two dinosaurs, a Ferocisaurus and a Triceratops, are taken to New Planet Plant via Instant Transmission due to them being too large to fit in the spaceship. The Triceratops looks different than ones seen in previous Dragon Ball series it's possible that it could be a Torosaurus, a close cousin to Triceratops. In opening and ending of Dragon Ball GT, it shown that Goku, Pan and Trunks visit a planet inhabited by dinosaurs encountering prehistoric fauna slightly different from Earth's counterparts. Additionally, a variety of dinosaur known as that is native to Mount Paozu is mentioned in the episode "A Dangerous Union". The dinosaur itself is not seen, but Chi-Chi serves meat from its tail during a meal, much to Bulma's discomfort. Film Appearances ''Dead Zone'' At Garlic Jr.'s fortress, Gohan played with a purple dinosaur after he ate a fruit that made him euphoric. ''The Tree of Might'' While searching for the Dragon Balls, Gohan is chased by another hungry Ferocisaurus during the opening sequence of the movie. The scene heavily resembles the chase scene from the anime, which was featured in the first Dragon Ball Z opening (this scene replaces it in the movie). ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' In the movie's opening, Gohan is being chased by a hungry Ferocisaurus. Later on, Bulma alongside Puar and Oolong are seen riding a motorbike being chased by a similar Ferocisaurus. ''Broly - Second Coming'' The Natade Village MonsterDragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) is a dinosaur who looks similar to the one from the fake Namek that attacks Natade Village on a regular basis. Goten, Trunks, and Videl set a trap for it, resulting in Goten and Trunks harassing the monster (as well as Videl expressing shock at the ease that Goten and Trunks defeated it). Later, they and the inhabitants of the village cook and eat it. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! In the opening for ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks are seen being chased by a Ferocisaurus, mirroring the scene in the Saiyan Saga opening where Gohan is seen chased by a Ferocisaurus. Later in the opening, Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi are also seen being chased by a Ferocisaurus, again mirroring the same scene. ''Battle of Gods'' In the special edition of the movie, Beerus claims that he went to Earth once and dinosaurs took a rude attitude with him, so he wiped them out. A dinosaur later appears in the film, and is shown when Super Saiyan God Goku fights the God of Destruction Beerus on Earth. Goku is sent flying towards this dinosaur during the battle. The dinosaur looks similar to the one that attacked Natade Village in Broly - Second Coming, but is green instead of red. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, in Act 1, Gohan and his friends must find a herb to make a laxative in town in order to the get the Five-Star Dragon Ball back from a T. rex. T. rex are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. T. rex, Protoceratops, and Triceratops are enemies in the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' series. A T. rex is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, and a dinosaur called King Triceratops is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Also in The Legacy of Goku II, the Dragon Team have to move a mother Brontosaurus eggs in order to destroy one of the generators of the barrier protecting Dr. Gero's Lab in the Northern Mountains. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, there is a stage that, when a fighter is tossed through some rocks, he faces a Ferocisaurus (the same one that attacks Gohan in the manga and anime series), that tries to bite the player several times, then throws it back into the stage with its tail. A Paozusaurus' tail is also featured as an item in this game; when equipped it raises the player's attack. A T. rex is seen in the background of battle stages in Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Humanoid dinosaurs (Raptormen, Pikemen, Archers) and Tinysaurus (who hide in Dinosaur Skull) are enemies encountered on Cretaceous in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and an Inflatasaurus Rex is the boss of the level, with its weak spot being inside his stomach. Several species of Dinosaurs appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Online. Several species appear in the game, including the Ferocisaurus, referred to as in-game, multiple varieties of Pteranodon (including one found on Mount Paozu called the Pulnaradon), and Triceratops, as well as several species of dinosaurs original to the game, including the Big Footsaurus, small raptor-like dinosaurs appearing on Mt. Frypan, Redsaurus, a red, spiked variety of dinosaur appearing in Break Wasteland during the third Time Machine Quest, and the Kerakeratops, a blue ceratopsian dinosaur found on Papaya Island and Fearland. Dinosaurs also appear in the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, there are four kinds of carnivorous dinosaurs. One of them is the Ferocisaurus that chases Gohan, and is encountered in the Central Plains Area during Gohan's training under Piccolo. The most common type is the Grandiosaurus which can be found in Dinosaur Habitats in most regions. Another is called the Megalosaurus and the final one is called Gigantosaurus. Dinosaurs can be hunted for their meat and materials such as horns and fangs like Pterosaurs though they are far more resilient than them and take several hits to take down. Additionally attacking one will cause it to enter an enraged state where it charges towards the player knocking them back, though the attack causes no damage thus they don't really count as enemies as they are fought in the field. They can be attacked from the air to make it easier to avoid their attack. The knock back can interrupt the player as they are trying to defeat the dinosaur. Dinosaur Habitats are marked on the area map (either by encountering one in an area or by purchasing the information from a Guide (which can be found in some villages and cities). Knowing these habitats makes it easy to find one for Dinosaur Hunting or just to know which areas they are found to avoid wondering into their territory by accident. One dinosaur causes some destruction in the Central Plains Area near and can be tracked down to find it fast asleep under the large tree in Blake Bog. However it cannot be awoken by the player even if attacked with Ki Blasts. Trivia *When Vegeta unleashes a devastating attack on Recoome in the episode "No Refuge from Recoome", Krillin says "If Vegeta knew he was so powerful, how come he almost let us go the way of the dinosaurs?" However, dinosaurs are not extinct in Dragon Ball Z. Though he may have referring to their "original" extinction. *In Battle of Gods, Beerus claims to be the one responsible for wiping out the dinosaurs on Earth, despite dinosaurs still living on Earth, in fact one is seen later in the film during Goku and Beerus' fight. However it is possible that Beerus only assumed he had wiped them all out, when in fact some of them managed to survive. **In the Dragon Ball Super anime, before confronting Goku Beerus destroys planet Mogina after his confrontation with Chief Moginaian which started when Moginaian refused to hand over the meat from the dinosaur the chief had recently killed. *Frieza refers to himself as a dinosaur in Dragon Ball Kai when taunting his opponents. Gallery References de:Dinosaurier es:Dinosaurios Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races